Carrusel
by Gazajar
Summary: Wendy y Bebe son mejores amigas desde hace mucho ¿Lo seguiran siendo? O ¿Es que su amistad se volvio algo mas?


**Carrusel**

Wendy camino por el parque, era una linda noche por eso decidió salir a caminar. Estaba confundida y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, pues lo cierto es que ella se sentía algo rara, quería mucho a Bebe mucho muchísimo… siempre fue su mejor amiga aun después de las peleas por los chicos, aun después de que Bebe trato de dispararle, aun después de muchas cosas ¿Por qué la perdonaba por cada locura que la rubia hacia? ¿Y porque Bebe siempre pedía disculpas? O viceversa. No lo sabía pero además de confusión la pelinegra sentía miedo no sabía si lo que sentía por Bebe seguía siendo amistad o era otra cosa.

-Wendy oyó un frágil llanto. Suave… una voz tan dulce y delicada que la identifico enseguida como la voz de una niña. Se giró en dirección al sonido y vio a una niña llorando al mirar más arriba vio un globo que se elevaba cada vez más alto.

-La niña lloraba en el piso, era demasiado pequeña para comprender que solo era un globo… que tendría muchos más en toda su infancia. Y eso, confundió más y más a Wendy pues un bello recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

**Flash back**

-Wendy lloraba… con las piernas flexionadas tapándose los ojos con los puños su globo se le había escapado de las manos. Era pequeña incapaz de comprender que solo era un globo.

-Bebe también era una niña sin embargo no le hubiera dado tanta importancia a un simple globo, pero odiaba ver a Wendy llorar así. –Wendy, toma. –Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo con el globo en mano para dárselo su amiga.

-Wendy paro de llorar corrió sus puños de sus ojos llorosos y mejillas rojizas por el llanto. Miro a Bebe quien sonreía por lograr que la niña dejara de llorar. Acerco su mano y tomo el globo con algo de timidez. –Pe-Pero esta globo es tu-tuyo Bebe.

-Ha… No importa, no me gustan tanto los globos, además el lila es tu color. Te lo regalo. –Insistió la rubia mientras soltaba el hilo del globo.

-Gra-gracias Be-be. –Dijo Wendy tartamudeando por el llanto de antes. Poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-Bebe sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. -¡No hay problema! –Dijo felizmente.

-Wendy termino de pararse y se secó los ojos, quedando en una expresión de embobamiento por la amabilidad de su amiga.

-jiji. –Siguió sonriendo Bebe.

-Wendy dejo su llanto y lastima, y también sonrió. Era la primera vez que una amiga hacia algo así por ella.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Wendy compro un globo a un hombre que deambulaba por el parque, un globo rojo, como el conjunto de la niña llorando, como los colores que usaba Bebe. Se acercó a la niña y se agacho para estar a su altura. -¿Perdiste tu globo?

-La niña dejo de llorar pero no contesto.

-El viento lo llevara a buen lugar. Confía en mí. –Dijo la pelinegro con una sonrisa. –Pero este es tuyo. –Siguió mientras le entregaba el globo a la niña.

-La niña parecía no comprender la acción de una desconocida. –Gracias. –Dijo mientras tmaba en globo. –Muchas gracias, señorita.

-No hay problema. –sonrió Wendy mientras se alejaba dejando aun confundida a la niña.

-Siendo tan joven no estaba acostumbrada los extraños amables. Fue por eso que la niña no se creía el que una desconocida le regalara un globo tan bonito.

-Wendy vio más adelante en su camino un puesto donde vendían copos azucarados. De repente su mente volvió a otro recuerdo de ese día que Bebe le regalo un globo…

**Flash back**

-Wendy miro su nuevo globo… todavía con una sonrisa.

-Bebe miro la sonrisa de su amiga que por alguna razón le dio todavía más alegría. En algún momento desvió la mirada y vio algo a la distancia que llamo su atención. -¡Mira son esos copos azucarados que tanto te gustan!

-¿Hee? –La pelinegra miro a donde la rubia indico, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tan dulce golosina. El copo azucarado era una de sus atrapa diabetes preferido ¡Le encantaba!

-¡Te invito uno! –Dijo Bebe sacando a Wendy de sus fantasías acarameladas.

-He pero.

-Hay ya, ya ¡Calla! Y aprende a aceptar un buen regalo. –Insistió la rubia mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo y la arrastraba asta donde los copos.

**Fin del Flash back**

Wendy ignoro las ansias de comer un dulce copo y cuando iba a seguir su camino se topó con otra cosa que por mucho que creciera no dejaba de atraerle… un carrusel ¿Un carrusel? Si un carrusel.

-Wendy se acercó a la rueda de vueltas que amaba y la miro unos segundos. Un hermoso carrusel rosa, con rosas doradas y barrotes de igual color. Cuja atracción principal eran los hermosos ponis blancos, con las orejas en alto de pelaje rosado. Wendy se despabilo de sus sueños sacudiendo la cabeza y se acercó subiendo a uno de los cuantos ponis inertes. Espero a que el carrusel comenzara a girar tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no noto que alguien se sentó a su lado, en el mismo poni que ella estaba.

-¿Te molesto si me subo también Wendy? –Pregunto la rubia recién llegada llamando la atención de Wendy.

-¡Bebe! Hola… -Saludo la pelinegra apenas percatándose de su presencia.

-Bebe sonrió. –Así que no soy la única que le sigue gustando esta cosa.

-Wendy bajo la mirada, sentía algo raro teniendo cerca a Bebe. –Parece que no. –Dijo sonriendo.

-El carrusel comenzó a girar, y para evitar caerse las chicas se acercaron más. -¿Quieres? –Le pregunto Bebe mientras acercaba un copo azucarado a Wendy.

-Gracias. –Respondió su amiga pellizcando un trozo y llevándoselo la boca.

-Bebe miro el cielo. –Sin dudas es como esa noche ¿No? –Pregunto de repente.

-Wendy también miro el cielo, tan hermoso y estrellado con la bella luna reflejándose en sus ojos. –Sin dudas. –Respondió y ambas recordaron esa bella noche.

**Flash back**

-Gracias por el cómo Bebe.

-No hay problema ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Mira! –Grito Wendy señalado el carrusel.

-¡Ha…! ¡Me gusta el carrusel! ¡Vamos! –Pidió Bebe y ambas niñas corrieron hasta el gran juego giratorio.

Al llegar más cerca el hombre a cargo de manejar el juego les advirtió que solo quedaba un poni libre, pero Bebe dijo que podían sentarse juntas y nadie tubo quejas. Una vez arriba las amigas terminaron sus copos (cortesía de Bebe) y se dedicaron a maravillarse por el juego mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas. Pues esa fue probablemente la noche que decidieron ser mejores amigas sin importar que pasara ni cuantas peleas hubiera al final.

**Fin del Flash back**

Las chicas terminaron de comer su copo compartido y se bajaron del juego unas ves terminado el paseo. Todavía abrazadas caminaron unos pasos lejos del carrusel, y dejaron que se subieran las que si eran niñas.

-Hace mucho que no subía a uno. –Comento Wendy.

-Ni yo… -Siguió Bebe. –Pero antes no me gustaba tanto.

-¿A no? –pregunto Wendy sorprendida.

-Bueno antes de subir juntas apenas notaba que existía, pero si me gustaba… Aunque desde que subimos juntas es mi juego favorito. –Aclaro con una tierna sonrisa dedicada a su mejor amiga.

-Wendy también sonrió. Aquellas palabras fueron directo a su álbum de buenos recuerdos.

Era la noche en la que las mejores amigas notaron que se querían como algo más. Y pensar que todo había comenzado años atrás en un bello…

…Carrusel.

**Saludos. n.n **


End file.
